Mystery Burns
Mystery is an old cat that is going to be the main antagonist of RE-Nightmare. He is an old Original Character of Sleepykinq. Appearance Mystery is a tall purple cat that has a beard, both of his ears have two darker shades of purple stripes on them. He has black eyebrows, his left eye is a fake eye that's color green with an X in the middle, while his right eye is blue. He has a long tail with darker shades of purple stripes and long dark purple hair. He wears a lab coat with his belt on top of it, a grey crop top, a torn red necktie, black gloves, black jeans, and black shoes. As a child, he wore short black overalls, a white buttoned long sleeved shirt with a black bowtie, and black shoes. Both of his eyes are still present, unlike him as an adult. Personality |-|Mystery= Mystery most of time, has a smile on his face, however behind his smile he is perverted, as he makes jokes about unsuitable topics. He is also very manipulative; using other people around him as tools to get what he wants. He seems to be addicted to harming others to the point where he drives his victims to suicide to satisfy himself. He tends to lie a lot and show off a smug demeanor. Mystery is unable to feel emotions most of time due to the multiple tragedies he faced earlier in his life. He wants to feel something and tries to feel through pain, sex, and sugar. Mystery pretends to be idiotic ''by doing certain acts that can be considered as disgusting or stupid. But he only does this to fool others into thinking he's stupid to catch them off guard when he does something "''intelligent". Mystery suffers from Antisocial personality Disorder as confirmed by Sleepykinq himself. He lacks the ability to empathize with others and maintaining a relationship with others as well. (Excluding his relationship with Rex.) and is narcissistic due to his smug personality trait. Mystery avoids talking about his father; Arthur. He switches the topic of a conversation whenever his father is involved, and tells other people that he doesn't have a father. He suffers from Claustrophobia, which is the extreme or irrational fear of confined places. |-| Jeremy (Childhood) = Jeremy is often very serious when it comes to talking with other people and is not afraid to show to others what he thinks of certain topics. Jeremy rarely expresses emotions or even feel emotions. Jeremy is also very cautious, because he is not very fond with social interaction and sees other people as a possible threat to him, but he is still friends with Alfred because to him he stands out ''from most people. Even though it might not be evident, he cares about the people he is close with. He doesn't want to disappoint them and tries to cheer them up if possible. Jeremy is also interested in photography and likes to take pictures of different things. He wants to be a model like his mother, Lilly, but Arthur doesn't want to hear about it for unknown reasons. Relationships '''Rex Cyrex' Main Article: Rex Cyrex Rex is Mystery's husband, both Rex and Mystery adore each other and treasure each other. Both also like to make each other happy and give gifts to each other. Mystery is very protective around Rex and considers Rex as his territory, Mystery also often teases Rex by doing several things that sexually trigger Rex. Mystery also claims that if Rex never existed, Mystery would never find happiness. However, Mystery is also adulterous committing to other relationships while currently married. Alfred Brown Main Article: Alfred Brown Alfred and Mystery were best friends during their childhood, Alfred sometimes visited Mystery played with him and talked about several things, Alfred likes telling Mystery about stories and experiences he has outside. Currently, Alfred is Mystery's therapist and he tries to help Mystery with his condition, however, Mystery often lies to Alfred and manipulates Alfred a lot in order to fool him. Despite the fact that Alfred has been tortured by Mystery physically and psychologically, Alfred still believes he can do something for Mystery. Mago Main Article: Mago Mago is a doll Mystery owns ever since he was young and kept it until now, however, the doll isn't in good condition. Mystery claims that Mago is his best friend and that Mystery is the only one who can hear him. Mystery also tends to carry Mago around with him, even in the hospital where he is being taken care of by Alfred. Mago also may have slightly influenced Mystery causing him to drastically change his personality throughout his life. Mystery says that Mago can be rude at times, sometimes calling him names. Arthur Burns Main Article: Arthur Burns Mystery has a great distaste towards his father, Arthur. It's known that Arthur verbally abused Mystery when he was just a child, causing him to become scared of Arthur. Currently, Mystery tries to forget about Arthur as mentioned in the personality section, and claims that he is evil. Kao Main Article: Kao Not much is known about the relationship between Kao and Mystery. Except that Mystery finds him annoying and funny. Trivia * Mystery has a Tumblr ask/roleplay blog. ** Mystery also has another ask/roleplay blog but in this case, he is a child. ask-jeremy-burns * Mystery was home schooled when he was much younger. * Mystery is mentally unstable and hallucinates a lot, hallucinations usually contain bright colors/childish imagery fused with extremely disturbing/graphic objects or people. * Mystery owns a doll called Mago, and seems to have a weird obsession with it and previously liked it in a romantic way. ** Mystery talks for Mago. * Mystery has an illness that causes his organs to turn black, and it hurts him a lot. The symptoms can be read in this post. * According to Sleepykinq, Mystery is deemed a "professional liar". Post * According to the current plot of RE-Nightmare, Mystery doesn't like being in a hospital, which may reflect his claustrophobic behavior or his distaste on doctors. * In Sleepykinq's Life Letters Meme, there is an unlisted video link hidden in the meme. The video contains a secret message, the message of the video is most likely linked to Mystery, reversing the audio will reveal a message about Anesthesia awareness. To view the entire message go to this page and read the Background section. Gallery Chibi headshot.png|Mystery's previous Chibi Headshot design mystery_by_sleepykinq-dbvzlvw.png|Mystery Christmas Icon fun_by_sleepykinq-dbjb0yl.jpg madness_by_sleepykinq-dbwpm1r.jpg troublemaker_by_sleepykinq-dbnxfpl.jpg tumblr_inline_p4xmhkImmI1udfwwo_1280.png tumblr_inline_p4og8rUzax1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_p4ifmqU2jY1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_p3aio0iBwb1udfwwo_500.jpg tumblr_inline_oyme2lFUWX1udfwwo_1280.png Noodles by sleepykinq-dbomuxi.png tumblr_inline_p7c7ssUITB1udfwwo_540.png tumblr_inline_p7cd6l4lc81udfwwo_540.png Kiddo mystery.png tumblr_inline_oxt4unVpgD1udfwwo_540.png Category:Character Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Content